


bathed in red atmosphere

by miss_bee



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Powerswap, F/F, Femslash, Pining, ninjago2ndgen, oc x oc - Freeform, they do be two best friends pining after one another doe :o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_bee/pseuds/miss_bee
Summary: a villain attack proves confusing when it switches the powers (or lack thereof) of every team member. freya switches with mei and mei has to teach her how to control them through meditation and calming processes.orfreya gets mei's powers, they hold hands for "training purposes", gay pining ensuesbased off a powerswap au RP we did in the server, enjoy!
Collections: ninjago2ndgen





	bathed in red atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so, if you didn't know, this is for the #ninjago2ndgen tag on tik tok, our oc's the children of the original characters in show.
> 
> my oc is mei walker, daughter of jay and nya, current blue ninja and master of lightning
> 
> freya julien belongs to @_cosplaylover_ on tik tok, she's the daughter of zane and pixal, current white ninja and master of ice
> 
> they are best friends with big fat gay crushes on each other oop-

Mei and Freya sat opposite each other on the floor. "This is... confusing to say the least," Mei murmured quietly to the auburn haired girl who was twitching a little every few seconds. "Do you always feel so...flighty?" Mei shrugged a little. "Yeah, I got used to it though, I just fidget with things now." Freya played with the hem of her tank top and breathed out shakily. "I wasn't aware just how much you're always on edge, Mei." Mei laughed a little. "Yeah, it's weird right now, not feeling the surging power all over my body and in my veins." There was a moment of silence, the stagnant air thick with something, a raw energy, maybe it was spurred on by the power change, maybe it was something else just as powerful as the electricity that used to run through Mei's entire being. "Now," Mei whispered. "You're probably gonna be like me, you're probably gonna accidentally zap someone, but that's okay, I'm going to help you," She spoke softly and raised her own hand up. Freya followed the action and their palms touched ever so slightly. Freya seized up a little and Mei hissed at the feeling of the electricity zapping her palm.

"Freya, think calm, think of things that make you feel peaceful; memories, people, places, centre your energy, bring it down towards your gut." Freya closed her eyes and thought. She thought of one time back when Mei took her to the markets. Freya remembered how the bustling sounds of nightlife were cut off and all she could hear, see and feel was Mei, how Mei took her hand and led her down the busy path, how her black hair shone under the lanterns, how they bathed her in warm red atmosphere. Freya remembered how she could only focus on how Mei stayed so close to her, whispering in her ear, her lips so close to Freya's ear, murmuring sweet nothings.

Freya opened her eyes. She had her palm pressed flat against Mei's. Mei smiled warmly. "Good job, sunshine." She murmured. Freya was still shaking a little. "Do you always shake, Mei?" Mei nodded. "When I had my powers, I could feel the energy running through my veins, I could feel how the dormant electricity would fizzle and store up, waiting to conduct and reach out, I shake all the time, I learn to cope though, that’s why I have trouble sleeping and I seem to be able to run on nothing, I think the electricity acts as a too powerful battery for my body." Freya sighed. "This is gonna take some time to get used to, at least until we fix this." Mei brushed a stray piece of auburn hair out of Freya's face. "Yeah, but, you're learning much faster than I did, you've got this."

Huh, maybe she did.


End file.
